Tabla Recuerdos
by Hota-chan
Summary: 15 momentos en que el pasado se da una vuelta por su vida. Yaoi. Dream Pair.
1. Caja de galletas

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#1:** Caja de galletas.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

N/A: La tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

Eiji lee el nombre en la etiqueta y, durante varios minutos, su semblante denota su confusión. La marca le resulta extrañamente familiar, pero no puede recordar dónde y cuándo la ha escuchado antes. Syusuke se ríe antes de que los marinos ojos del contrario le miren desbordando curiosidad.

—Feliz aniversario, Eiji.

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora realmente no sabe ni dónde está parado. Piensa alegarle al más bajo su falta de información y el hecho de haberle dado galletas de avena como regalo, en vez de chocolate, pero entonces lo recuerda. Recuerda el verano lejano, en sus épocas de secundaria, cuando Syusuke le hizo su primer regalo de aniversario: una caja de galletas. Era esa misma marca, ese mismo (y terrible) sabor.

Y se ríe.

Se ríe porque Syusuke es el mismo raro de siempre. Se ríe porque pasan los años, pasan los veranos, y ellos siguen ahí; juntos.


	2. Joya

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#2:** Joya.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

N/A: La tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

El castaño se agachó para recoger el anillo y, en cuanto alzó la cabeza, se encontró con el de rojizos cabellos frente a él, que le extendía la mano con una sonrisa de agradecimiento adornando sus traviesos labios. Sin poder evitarlo, una leve sonrisa se le contagió también.

—Esto me recuerda cuando me propusiste matrimonio.

—Cómo olvidarlo. Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la pregunta... estabas llorando mucho.

—¡Fue tu culpa, Nya! Creí que nunca lo pedirías.

Se observaron fijamente en el momento en que Fuji abrió sus ojos. Azul chocando contra azul. Luego, ambos rostros se desfiguraron en una mueca divertida antes de explotar en una sonora carcajada. Syusuke tomó la mano del pelirrojo y, tal como había hecho tantos años atrás, le colocó la sortija que tenía incrustado un pequeño rubí. Eiji observó fijamente la joya, que combinaba con su cabello, y reprimió un sollozo. Syusuke, arrodillado todavía frente a él, depositó un pequeño beso en sus dedos.

—Eiji… —comenzó. No llegó a completar la frase, sin embargo, porque en un parpadeo el aludido había brincado sobre él, haciendo que terminaran en el suelo. El castaño alcanzó a golpearse la cabeza, pero no reparó mucho en ello al sentir el sollozante cuerpo de su pareja sobre él.

—Acepto, Fujiko-chan.

—Pero no he terminado de preguntarte si…

—¡Que sí, Nya, quiero casarme contigo nuevamente!

Entonces Syusuke rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, riendo nuevamente, y Eiji estuvo seguro de que algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.


	3. Canción

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#3:** Canción.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

N/A: La tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

Era día de limpieza. O, al menos, eso era lo que Fuji le había dicho. Pero el muy tonto había alegado que tenía que ir a comprar la cena y lo había dejado ahí, solito, haciendo una tarea tan dura como la de guardar todos sus viejos discos en una caja, para después subirla al ático. Estaba aburrido y, sinceramente, no había avanzado nada, por lo que se dedicó a mirar al techo varios minutos. Luego, como impulsado por un extraño resorte, se sentó con violencia y su pie derribó la ordenada pila de cedés que había construido horas atrás. Molesto, quiso quejarse con el mundo por odiarlo tanto, pero entonces sus ojos se toparon con un grupo de chicas que sonreían. Parpadeó confundido antes de lanzar un grito y ponerse en pie, acortando la distancia entre su cuerpo y el equipo de sonido. Colocó el disco, subiéndole todo el volumen, dejando que las notas de la primera canción llenaran cada rincón de la casa.

—¡Eiji! —llamó Fuji, reprendiéndolo, pues acababa de entrar y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con el desorden y aquel ruidito chillón de la música comercial que tanto detestaba— ¿Qué haces oyendo eso? Creí que me había deshecho de esa cosa.

—¡Nya, Fujiko malo! No te metas con mis _Chocolates _—se quejó infantilmente, inflando sus mejillas antes de correr a él y agarrarlo de las muñecas, obligándolo a soltar las bolsas con la comida que acababa de comprar. Giró con él, de manera que ambos se vieron envueltos en un baile sin sentido con aquella música de fondo y Syusuke se mordió la lengua para reprimir una sonrisita que pujaba por salir.

La verdad era que, aunque Eiji lo había olvidado, en su memoria todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo de su primer beso. Ese que había sido tantos años atrás, en su alcoba, con aquella estúpida canción de fondo.


	4. Cartas

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#4:** Cartas.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

N/A: La tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

Reprimió una grosería en cuanto su pierna chocó con el escritorio, y, además de haberse lastimado, tumbó un montón de papeles del castaño. Maldijo su mala suerte mientras se agachaba, después de haberse sobado la zona lastimada, y comenzaba a recoger ese montón de aburridas facturas. Las ordenó, para dejarlas nuevamente en su lugar, y cuando se disponía a girarse para salir del estudio, unos papeles amarillentos llamaron su atención. Estaban doblados y un poco arrugados, debajo de una caja de lápices, como si alguien hubiese tratado desesperadamente de esconderlos.

Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, sintiéndose un tonto al querer asegurarse de que nadie venía, y tomó las hojas. Amplió violentamente los ojos cuando se encontró con un par de dibujos mal hechos de un jardín y una letra torcida decorando cada hoja, en la que tras mucho esfuerzo lograba leerse el nombre de su pareja. La puerta del estudio se abrió de repente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, y el castaño entró con una sonrisa serena, como siempre, antes de ladear el rostro y fijarse en él con curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo, Eiji?

—¡Fujiko-chan, idiota! —gritó, soltando esas viejas cartas que le había regalado cuando iban al jardín de niños, para luego salir corriendo de la estancia con su cara más roja que su cabello.


	5. Flores secas

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#5:** Flores secas.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

N/A: **Satan-sensei**, thank you very much for taking the time to read and for leaving a comment, it really moved me that you did it, in spite of the fact that you don't have a very good command of Spanish. Honestly, thanks for your support :)

* * *

Syusuke dio un suspiro mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no verse envuelto en una pelea estúpida. Eiji, a su lado, lloriqueaba a moco tendido.

—Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—¡No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, sino con Nemo! ¡Él confió en ti para esta tarea!

—Eiji, Nemo está muerto, es imposible que confiara en mí. Además, su cerebro no era tan grande como para poder razonar y…

—¡Fujiko, cómo puedes decir eso, Nya! ¡Eres un insensible y un idiota y ya no te quiero! ¡Te odio, te odio! —gritó, rompiendo en llanto otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cara antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la casa y azotar la puerta trasera, esa que daba acceso al jardín.

Syusuke observó toda la escena antes de dar otro suspiro pesado y comenzar a despotricar en voz baja, agachándose para quitar las flores secas de la tumba del estúpido pez dorado***** que le había dado de regalo a Eiji el año pasado, y que acababa de asegurarle dos noches seguidas en la incomodidad del sofá.

* * *

**Notas finales:** *****¿No les parece que Eiji es el tipo de persona que le pondría Nemo a cualquier pez, y Lassie a cualquier perro?


	6. Libro

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#6:** Libro.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

—¡Syu, mira esto! —gritó, corriendo por todos los pasillos de la casa hasta dar con el susodicho. Fuji, que habría escuchado sus escandalosos gritos desde Júpiter, le dedicó su atención sin borrar su sonrisita (esa que le crispaba los nervios a cualquiera, menos a Eiji. Porque, claro, él no era cualquiera).

—¿Sí?

—¡Mira lo que encontré! Es nuestro viejo libro de texto —el castaño extendió los brazos, cosa que el pelirrojo aprovechó para sentarse entre sus piernas y recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

—Es el de literatura. Recuerdo que siempre tenía que soplarte la página y el párrafo donde íbamos cuando la maestra te ponía a leer.

—Sí, también recuerdo que me prestabas todas las tareas y me ayudabas en los exámenes. ¡Nya, Fujiko-chan, de verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti! —comentó divertido, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas sinceras e infantiles tan suyas. El más bajo enredó los dedos en sus hebras rojizas para luego dejarle un beso en la frente, antes de negar divertido.

En realidad era él el único que siempre estuvo perdido. Y era Eiji, aún hoy, el único que lo salvaba.

* * *

N/A: **Satan-sensei: **Well, my english is bad too, so don´t worry. Thanks a lot for read my story, really. I have a question: do you understand well? (I hope that yes) ;n; Spanish is complicated. And really sorry for my drabbles, they always are too small.

Muchas gracias **ukime-sama**, **Dani-chan y Gabi-chan**, por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les gustara :)


	7. Diario

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#7:** Diario.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas y tuvo tiempo para dejar lo que estaba haciendo antes de echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la cocina, de donde provenía el estruendo de ollas chocando contra el suelo y el grito desgarrador que había escuchado y, que de hecho, era lo que lo había alertado. Una vez se adentró, apreció el desorden en el suelo antes de fijar sus ojos en el cuerpo de su pelirrojo amante, que, recostado en la encimera, sostenía un cuaderno con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salírsele de las cuencas.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo! —exigió apenas notó la presencia de Syusuke.

—Es mi diario de cocina —respondió, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras se agachaba a recoger todo el desorden que su revoltoso amante había ocasionado. Ahora que había comprobado que no le había sucedido nada, dio un suspiro totalmente calmado y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

—¿Diario de cocina? ¡Lo que tú quieres es matarme para quedarte con la herencia, Nya! —se quejó, lloriqueando, mientras le señalaba la receta de sushi relleno con wasabi seguida de la del _penalté_ de Inui, que, vaya Dios a saber cómo, había conseguido.

—No hay herencia con la cual quedarse, Eiji, y, además, no veo qué hay de malo en que disfrute de esos platillos.

El pelirrojo miró asqueado y aterrado (todo al mismo tiempo) esa sonrisita que su pareja acababa de regalarle, antes de estamparle el diario en la cara y restregárselo allí unos buenos minutos. Ahora estaba convencido: ¡Se había casado con el mismísimo demonio!

* * *

N/A:** Dani-chan y Gaby-chan**, no me pidan disculpas por nada, por el contrario, gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar; eso se aprecia muchísimo. **Ukime-sama**, gracias a ti también por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado; **Katte Turner**, bienvenida a la tablita. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Gracias igualmente por leerla y comentarla.

**Satan-sensei: **That's great, i'm glad to know that you understand well. I also would have wanted Fuji in my school days to copy my homework, i would have passed everything with the highet note. Well, i prefer the Dream pair above everyone else, is my otp, although i also like the Shadow pair (maybe the next table will be about them). I don't like the Perfect pair, i hate it, so as the Golden pair if it's taken in a context different to the friends/couple of doubles. Thanks for read! ;)


	8. Parque de la infancia

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#8:** Parque de la infancia.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

El viento azota sus mejillas con violencia y él se detiene, bajo uno de los faroles que alumbran débilmente el ambiente. Es una noche fría, sin estrellas, y él se acurruca entre su suéter y su bufanda, como si fueran una defensa perfecta para la soledad que amenaza con asestarle un golpe. Como si esos pedazos de tela fueran, en realidad, un muro de piedra gigantesco, donde el tiempo no puede entrar a dejar sus estragos. Sin embargo, como para recordarle que no hay nada que temer, que él está ahí (y que ahí seguirá pasen los años que pasen), Fuji carraspea mientras aprieta su mano entre la suya. Entonces Eiji gira los ojos a él y se topa con su sonrisa, dulce, cargada de comprensión, muy diferente a las de siempre. Es una sonrisa que sólo le dedica a él, en esos momentos íntimos, en esos momentos dolorosos, en esos momentos felices.

Corresponde el gesto, asintiendo, y ambos continúan la marcha, dejando atrás aquel parque de la infancia que los ha visto crecer; aquel parque que está a punto de ser demolido en menos de una semana. Pero está bien. Los recuerdos seguirán con ellos mientras sigan avanzando, así, de la mano.


	9. Número telefónico

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#9:** Número telefónico.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

—¿Terminaba en tres o en cuatro?

—Tres, Eiji. Tres.

—Oh, cierto, cierto —musitó, regresando su atención al aparato. Marcó nuevamente los números, escuchando el repiqueo de la línea en espera de que contestaran del otro lado. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y nadie tomaba la llamada. Colgó, marcando nuevamente. Nada. Repitió la acción y a la quinta vez, le contestó la voz de un hombre que le dijo que estaba equivocado. Ofuscado, lanzó un grito y se sostuvo el cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo, antes de colgar bruscamente y ponerse en pie, dirigiéndose a la habitación—. ¡Me rindo!

Syusuke rió desde su asiento, antes de tomar el aparato y teclear el número telefónico con agilidad. La voz cálida de la mujer lo recibió, encantada, como si llevase esperando aquella llamada toda su vida. Y, mientras se desatrasaba con su suegra, se preguntaba cómo era posible que su pareja se olvidara del número de su propia casa.


	10. Retrato

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#10:** Retrato.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

Syusuke sostuvo el marco de madera entre las manos, observando la foto del otro lado del cristal, con una sonrisa indescifrable. Impreso en el papel estaba la figura del pelirrojo, sosteniendo unos girasoles con una sonrisa radiante. Era una fotografía que le había hecho el año pasado, cuando habían ido a la granja de su hermana y, curiosamente, el pelirrojo le permitió conservarla.

Muy contrario a él, Eiji odiaba las fotografías; odiaba sentir que una parte de él quedaba confinada para siempre en el tiempo. Eiji odiaba la esencia, el propósito mismo de las fotos, cuando él, como fotógrafo, era justamente eso lo que amaba. Todo cambiaba (y él odiaba los cambios), todo seguía su curso y mutaba, excepto las fotos. Las fotos siempre serían las mismas sin importar cuantos años llevaran encima, y por eso eran maravillosas. Depositó el retrato sobre su escritorio en cuanto sintió que la puerta se abría violentamente.

Un asustado Eiji le veía desde el marco de la puerta, extendiéndole el enorme oso de peluche que poseía y al cual se le estaba saliendo el relleno por uno de los extremos.

—¡Fujiko-chan, Daigoro está herido! ¡Tienes que salvarlo! —el aludido se puso en pie, despacio, rodeando el escritorio y encaminándose hasta él, mientras inspeccionaba el peluche con seriedad, como si tuviese un daño irreparable.

—Uhm, veamos qué puedo hacer por él —respondió, posando su mano en los rojizos cabellos antes de revolverlos con suavidad. Entonces, con ese pequeño gesto, el semblante de Eiji se relajó y sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

Todo seguía su curso y mutaba, especialmente con Kikumaru Eiji.

Desde que lo había conocido, ninguno de sus días había vuelvo a ser igual. Todos estaban cargados de sorpresas, y, sobre todo, de cambios. Y él, cuando lo miraba fijamente, cuando se perdía en la inmensidad de sus azulados ojos, que brillaban de distinta forma cada vez que parpadeaba, agradecía que sólo las fotos permanecieran intactas.


	11. Conchas de mar

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#11:** Conchas de mar.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

N/A: En mi Headcanon list de la Dream Pair, Syusuke tiene una colección (muy preciada y secreta) de –infinitas– fotos de Eiji con cada una de sus distintas expresiones en un sinfín de situaciones.

* * *

—¿Me tomaste una foto? —cuestionó, frunciendo el entrecejo e inflando sus mejillas, totalmente disgustado. Syusuke, que había ocultado el celular tras su espalda, negó a la par que maldecía no haber quitado el sonido— ¿Seguro? Porque yo escuché el _click_. De verdad lo escuché —comentó, moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones, en busca del molesto aparatejo.

—Seguro, Eiji. No te he tomado ninguna foto.

—Si tú lo dices, Nya —comentó, restándole importancia mientras regresaba la vista a la arena y contaba cuántas conchas de mar había conseguido hasta ahora. En momentos como esos era que el castaño agradecía que su pareja fuera _tan_ despistada.

—¿Cuántas llevas?

—Diez. Con esto Nee-chan hará varios collares bonitos, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, echándolas todas en su balde de color amarillo, antes de levantar el rostro hacia el castaño, que le veía desde arriba, y dedicarle una sonrisa infantil, extendiendo su mano libre y haciendo con ella la pose de la victoria mientras le guiñaba un ojo— ¡Soy el mejor cazador de conchas, Nya! —Entonces el click de la cámara se escuchó de nuevo, y su ojo, que hacía juego con el océano a su lado, fue cegado momentáneamente— ¡Fujiko, me tomaste una foto!

—No, Eiji. No te he tomado ninguna foto.


	12. Película

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#12:** Película.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

N/A: Siempre he pensado que el nivel de sadismo de Syusuke reduce considerablemente cuando de Eiji hablamos, llegando a ser hasta un poquito tierno, ¿no les parece? Ya casi estamos llegando al final de esta tablita, gracias a todos los que la han seguido. :)

* * *

Eiji ahogó un grito mientras se cubría con la manta, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Syusuke, pegándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. El tensai, gustoso, lo recibió entre sus brazos con una sonrisa imborrable que, por supuesto, el pelirrojo no podía ver desde su posición. En la pantalla, una mujer era decapitada mientras exagerados chorros de sangre brotaban y manchaban al asesino en el rostro. Fuji odiaba los guiones tan patéticos y predecibles de las películas con esa temática, pero adoraba las expresiones de horror que componían los actores (y, sobre todo, las que generaban en los espectadores). No en vano era un (muy) temido sádico.

—¿La mató también? —cuestionó, sintiendo sus palabras ser amortiguadas por el brazo ajeno.

Lindo e inocente Eiji, pensó, mientras su sonrisa macabra se ensanchaba.

—Sí. Perdóname, Eiji, me equivoqué de título. Estaba casi seguro de que esta era la película de dibujitos que querías ver.

—No te preocupes, Fujiko-chan. Yo sé que tú nunca harías que viera una película de terror a propósito, Nya.

Ah, lindo e inocente Eiji.


	13. Alhajero

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#13:** Alhajero.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

Eiji observó la caja ser depositada con delicadeza sobre la mesa del comedor. Fuji, reprimiendo una carcajada, la señaló con ambas manos, comentándole sin palabras que era para él. Curioso, con sus azulejos brillando de emoción infantil por recibir un regalo, se acercó y destapó despacio el cuadrado de cartón, sacando de él un alhajero blanco. Tenía tres cajones en su parte frontal y su parte superior era una tapa cubierta por un espejo. Dudó unos segundos, pero al final lo abrió y una pequeña bailarina se levantó ante sus ojos, impulsada por un resorte. Casi al instante, una sucesión de notas de piano inundaron la estancia, y a medida que la melodía avanzaba el rojizo color del cabello de Eiji fue siendo opacado por el de sus mejillas.

—¡Fuji! —gritó, bajando la tapa de golpe, mientras le miraba avergonzado y con los labios fruncidos, en un adorable mohín. El castaño rió divertido antes de acercarse a su niño y plantarle un beso en la boca, abriendo sus ojos, que, aunque eran más fríos que el hielo, siempre lo miraban con amor, a él y sólo a él (Y, por supuesto, a su pequeño hermano Yuuta).

—Qué bueno que no hayas olvidado la melodía que sonaba cuando te hice el amor por primera vez.

—¡Fuji! —repitió, dándole un manotazo en el hombro, recordando aquella lejana noche en su habitación, cuando no habían encontrado otra forma de acallar sus gritos apasionados para no ser descubiertos. Le vio fijamente unos momentos, alzando la mano para darle otro golpe, pero al final, optó por reír, con fuerza, con ganas, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza y el enfado abandonaban su cuerpo; porque aún ahora era difícil para ellos mantener la voz baja cuando hacían el amor.

Pero eso ya era otro cuento.


	14. Colegio

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#14:** Colegio.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

* * *

El castaño leyó en voz alta el nombre que se exponía en la placa y Eiji, a su lado, sonrió con nostalgia. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y habían terminado allí sin darse cuenta, en medio de su caminata nocturna que ya era rutina los sábados. Iban, como siempre, de la mano.

—Nya, Fujiko-chan —llamó, apretando ligeramente la mano de su pareja.

—¿Sí, Eiji?

—Cuando tengamos hijos, ellos van a estudiar aquí, como nosotros, y entrarán al club de tenis, incluso llegarán a ganar los nacionales, ¿verdad que sí?

Syusuke lo miró fijamente, abriendo sus ojos afilados. Eiji, con aquel halo de inocencia rodeándolo, tenía una expresión serena, que le decía que no estaba bromeando, y que tampoco había enloquecido.

—Así es. Se graduarán del Seigaku, como tú, yo, y todos sus tíos tan sin iguales.

Entonces Eiji soltó una carcajada, dulce y fuerte, de esas tan suyas; y Syusuke pensó que era en verdad afortunado.


	15. Kawamura Sushi

Pareja: Dream Pair (Fuji Syusuke **x **Kikumaru Eiji).

Reto: **Tabla Recuerdos.**

**#15:** Kawamura Sushi.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, y la tabla pertenece al blog "_Where dreams come true"_.

N/A: Hacía tanto no escribía de la Dream Pair que reviví, justamente, varios recuerdos a medida que creaba también los de ellos dos. Disfruté mucho escribiendo esta tabla, y quiero agradecerles de corazón a todos los que la leyeron y siguieron. Gracias, de verdad. Sin más que decir, me despido, y espero que podamos leernos pronto nuevamente. ¡Que viva la parejita de ensueño! :)

* * *

El reloj de pared marcó la medianoche cuando la lluvia se desató tras el otro lado del cristal.

Taka-san, con una sonrisa amplia, depositó un nuevo platillo sobre su mesa, y solo entonces Eiji dejó que sus ojos vagaran por todo el local de sushi, que ahora estaba cerrado para el público y que hacía varios años manejaba su amigo. Suspiró con nostalgia cuando vio a Momoshiro pelearse con Kaoru por un último rollito de anguila, mientras que Ryoma y el capitán parecían enfrascados en una pelea de miradas; del otro lado, Inui y Oishi conversaban animadamente sobre un tema que no recordaba. Esos eran sus amigos, pensó, y ese sería para siempre su equipo, aunque ahora estuvieran todos más viejos y más cansados. A su lado, Syusuke le apretó la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. Eiji, al ver cómo las arrugas se le marcaban en la cara, correspondió el gesto con otra sonrisa.

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo y adentro el reloj seguía avanzando, pero ahora eso era lo de menos. Y es que mientras apretaba la mano de Fuji con el escándalo de los demás como música de fondo, sabía que era en verdad feliz.


End file.
